Las Tres Torres del Infierno
by KaWaZaki
Summary: Blast y Eduardo encuantran un castillo en llamas donde varios pokemon estan siendo maltratados
1. Las Tres Torres del Inferno

diviso entre unos arboles un castillo de fuego con tres torres cuando llega mi amigo eduardo.   
  
- que pasa? porque esta ardiendo en llamas ese castillo?   
  
- no tengo la menor idea - le respondo todo sudado por el intenso calor del castillo.   
  
debilmente en lo alto del castillo se divisan tres torres donde de sus ventanas sin crystales aparece lava surgiendo de ella y durante una fraccion de segundo veo en la torre de enmedio una figura roja de unos 2,50 metros que lo que mas se destacaba de aquella rara figura eran unos cuernos mas grandes que los de un Nidoking y unos ojos mas rojos que los de un hoothoot.   
  
luego cuando quise ir a investigar me detuvo eduardo:   
  
- Blast, tienes que ir a tu casa a buscar a tus mejores pokemon antes de entrar a ese castillo   
  
- bueno, nos vemos aca en 5 minutos.   
  
cuando me pongo a buscar a mis pokemon veo que ensima de mi cama hay una pokebola totalmente congelada   
  
- la voy a llevar al castillo para derretir el hielo - y me fui con vaporeon, espeon, charizard, noctwol, y mi giarados rojo.   
  
cuando llegue al castillo vi nuevamente la silueta rara pero estuvo acercandose y luego hacia tanto calor que saque de mi mochila mis pokebolas y descongele la pokebola. luego al abrirla encontre al pokemon que estuve buscando por todo el mundo... Un Slugma!!! pero lo que nunca comprendi es porque seguia vivo dentro de esa pokebola congelada si slugma es un pokemon de fuego. luego para hacer mas fuerte a slugma le mostre mis TM que yo mismo descubri secretamente y le slugma aprendio: eyesplit, lava walk, water lava, y minimize object.   
  
mi amigo y yo al entrar al castillo utilizando nuestros pokemon de agua para no quemarnos vimos a una persona que tenia pokemon tipo planta y los estaba obligando lanzarse al fuego y estos morian solo al tocarlo   
  
- porque matas a tus pokemon? - le dije   
  
- callate!!!!!!! - medijo apunto su dedo hacia mi depues a un cuerpo de uno de sus pokemon muertos que se estaba incendiando y lo arrojo con una energia hacia mi... 


	2. Un Viejo Amigo

cuando mire mi estomago tenia un poco de carbony el pokemon incendiado estaba justo frente a mi rostro. no tenia calor en lo absoluto y a mi derecha vi   
  
como espeon habia salido solo de su pokebola y controlo al pokemon muerto y lo lanzo hacia el fuego con su energia psiquica.   
  
- Lindo espeon - me dijo el asesino pokemon, y luego lo reconoci: el era un antiguo amigo que todos pensamos que habia muerto cuando ibamos en una  
  
excursion en el colegio. estabamos en primero y andabamos por un puente cuando el piso una tabla suelta de inmediato saque a mi hoot hoot para que lo   
  
ayudara pero era tarde. el habia caido al rio y yo lo veia con ojos de desesperacion luego se hundio y nunca mas lo volvi a ver.   
  
- Como estas Blast? - me dijo como si me acabara de conocer   
  
- porque me atacaste con ese pokemon y porque los lanzas al fuego, KaWaZaki   
  
- Porque cuando cai de el puente no me salvaste, luego al final del rio varios pokemon planta me asotaron hasta que se aburrieron y me dejaron solo fue   
  
entonces cuando llego un alakazam casi sin vida y comprendio mi dolor y me dio sus poderes psiquicosy cerca de ahi habia un centro pokemon que es este   
  
castillo en llamas y vi a un hombre que no quizo curar a mi alakazam. al saber eso alakazam decidio irse, y murio. Todo por culpa de esos malditos pokemon  
  
planta.   
  
- y porque incendiaste este castillo? - Pregunto dtras de su azumarril   
  
- por que si!!!!! - y con un salto desaparecio en el aire y con sus poderes psiquicos aumento el fuego del castillo. 


	3. La Busqueda

- Porque lo hizo? - pregunto Eduardo sin comprender lo que pasaba.   
  
- Porque estaba furioso, Ve Slugma!!   
  
De la pokebola salio slugma muy contento de que lo hayan descongelado.   
  
- Es cierto - dije - Eduardo cuando descongele la pokebola de slugma y le ponia mis TM secreto vi una oscura silueta cerca de unas torres en la parte superior   
  
del castillo, y teniacuernos y ojos rojos!!   
  
- No habra sido el...   
  
- No seas tonto - digo yo. Eduardo creia en cosas relacionadas con el diablo y todo eso. - Como se te ocurre que el diablo podria estar en este castillo. ven   
  
subamos y busquemos las torres esas.   
  
conforme mas subiamos las escaleras que apagaba azumarril mas calor nos daba y slugma iba en mi hombro, al igual que los ponita lugma dejaba der tocado  
  
nada ma que por la gente a la que le tenia confiansa. Luego slugma se puso a oler algo en el aire, salto de mi hombro y echo a toda velocidad escaleras  
  
abajo (no por la que habiamos subido). fue muy facil alcanzarlo 10 minutos despues y enfrente de el vimos un pokemon muy raro. ERA UNA FUSION!!!!!!! Era  
  
con cuerpo de magmar y parecia ser shiny, pero no cualquier shiny porque siempre estaba brillando, luego ojos de hoothoot y unos cuernos de nidoking  
  
gigantescos.   
  
Lo tarte de atrapar pero sulgma quemo la pokebola con water lava. luego llego KaWaZaki del techo,pero bajo mirando a la direccion en que podia mirara la   
  
fusion.   
  
- Te gusta mi MagHooKing? claro que es el unico en su especie pero puedo crear mas. - luego puso su mano enfrente de slugma y le dijo - como estas  
  
SeRaVi, ven - y slugma se poso en su hombro - te pase a SeRaVi para que decongelaras su pokebola. fue el unico pokemon que tuve antes de caerme   
  
al rio, lo deje en tu casa para que lo descongelaras y le dieras tus famosos TM. Tu me diste dos: Energia psiquica que aumenta los poderes psiquicos y   
  
teletransportacion voladora. Obviamente los use en mi mismo, pero como podras ver soy tan poderoso con y sin ellos.   
  
- Callate - dije - Golpe de acero - y mi mano se volvio dee acero y le di en toda la cara.... 


	4. Una Muerte Dolorosa

mientras slugma y maghooking atendian a su amoyo y eduardo subiamos por si encontrabamos algo interesante, y asi fue. vimos como unas pokebolas  
  
metalicas eran consumidas por el fuego. azumarrillas apago y me meti una en el bolsillo. le di una rapida mirada: era gris y pesada y tenia las letras HB.   
  
luego de un rato vimos algo asi comoo un snorlax pero usando un chorro de agua y algunas partes del cuerpo le ardian. mientras el estaba tratando de  
  
apagar el fuego un palo estaba apunto de caer en su cabeza.   
  
- tengo una idea - dije - pokebola HB, VE!!! - y milagrosamente esa pokebola resistia el fuego y atrape a snorlax.   
  
- porque un snorlax tendria un chorro de agua y porque estaba aqui? - me pregunto sin fijarse que su trasero se incendiaba.   
  
- ni idea. tienes el trasero en llamas   
  
- aaaaaaaaayyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!   
  
- snorlax, ve!! snorlax porque estabas apagando el fuego?   
  
- snorrrrr... laxxxxxxxx - me dijo mientras movia la cabeza de un lado a otro.   
  
- eres mas tonto que un slowpoke - le dije mientras me levantaba del suelo.   
  
- debe haber visto a maghooking para derrotarlo - mire al lado mio y magicamente aparecio KaWaZaki con maghooking y SeRaVi. - SeRaVi, eyesplit - y le   
  
tiro de los ojos grandes cantidades de lava a snorlax   
  
- snorlax, rodada y luego mega puno!!! - y snorlax hizo los 2 ataque y vencio a SeRaVi, pero luego vi que a snorlax le salian chispas rojas - ho no!! acabo de  
  
recordar que eyesplit siempre deja con quemadura a los pokemon!!! snorlax regresa!!!! ve, charizard!!!   
  
- esto cada vez es mas interesante. ve, grolon!!!! - de la pokebola salio el pokemon mas fantastico que yo haya vsto era un pokemon con brazos de   
  
hitmonchan, piernas de hitmonlee, cabeza de hitmontop y todo lo demas era cuerpo de machamp. - al igual que tu he desarrollado TM. grolon, rasgadura de   
  
agua!!!   
  
y de los guantes de grolon salieron largas garras que tiraban montones cantidades de agua.   
  
- charizard, vuela y movimiento psiquico!!!! - pero era muy tarde. charizard habia muerto, su cola se habia apagado.... 


	5. La Primera Torre

- charizard!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - grite muy dolido entre sollozos ya que charizard habia sido el primer pokemon en el que habia probado mis TM. - maldito - ve, espeon!!!!!   
  
espeon, usa tu rayo psiquico hipnotisador. - y espeon le brillaron los ojos abrio la boca y las colas. salian rayos de esas partes pero dejo a espeon cansado  
  
y logro dormir a grolon. - espeon ataque de bocado y luego usa tu embestida. - y dejo nock out a grolon.   
  
- muy bien. ve, machamp.   
  
- muy bien espeon ya sabes que hacer eduardo cierra los ojos!!!!!!!!!! - cuando los cerro vi atravez de mis parpados una luz blanca y cegante - bien, ha salido   
  
todo bien. vamonos de aqui! espeon regresa!!!!!   
  
- que fue eso - me pregunto eduardo unos minutos despues. estabamos subiendo escaleras sin darnos cuenta que en ese lugar no habia fuego sino hielo.  
  
- era un ataque que me encontre en una cueva se llama epilepsia y las victimas se recuperan en 10 minutos. aqui es donde KaWaZaki debio haber congelado  
  
la pokebola de SeRaVi.   
  
- AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGHHHHH   
  
HHHHH!!!!!! Blast, qu..qu..que es e..so?!?!?!!?!?   
  
cerca de donde estabamos habia un cuerpo congelado de un chico palido. parecia muerto.   
  
- Eduardo sabes quien es el???? - me respondio negando con la cabeza - es KaWaZaki cuando se cayo al agua. y mira, al lado de el hay un kadabra muerto  
  
tambien. es el que lo ayudo. KaWaZaki sabe que esta torre solo acepta demonios para vivir aqui. este castillo es el de las tres torres del infierno y ya hemos   
  
visitado 1: la de los muertos...... 


	6. La Segunda Torre

Estando ya en la torre de los muertos a Eduardo casi le dio un infarto asi que se tapaba los ojos cuando subian las escaleras o daban vuelta para entrar a   
  
un cuarto. luego fueron escaleras arriba y daron vuelta a un ultimo cuarto que vieron: era un cuarto hermoso lleno de flores y hadas revoloteando y en una   
  
esquina habia un espejo de oro gigantesco donde podian caber dentro de el porlo menos 20 personas un poco apretadas.   
  
- y este espejo???? - dijo con cara confusa ( )   
  
- no se este debe de ser el cuarto de las almas pero me lo imagine mas terrorifico.... que es eso??? - dije y mire dentro del espejo. se veian huesos tirados,  
  
craneos con sangre humeda, muchas hadas, pero en vez de ser hermosas criaturas eran como unos trolls chicos pero que estaban completamente  
  
demacrados con sangre y cosas asi. Me movi un poco a la derecha mirando mas al interior del espejo y vi a...   
  
- Que hacen aqui?!??!?!?!?!?!!? - respondio furioso de ira KaWaZaki que apenas tenia habiertos los ojos.   
  
- como es que puedes ver aun???? - se supone que ese ataque deja ciegos a los que tienen los ojos habiertos   
  
- un momento antes de que ejecutaras el ataque hize una barrera invisible entre tu y yo cubriendo a mis pokemon con ella. las barreras que yo hago siempre  
  
el que esta dentro de ellas ve hacia fuera muy negro. de hecho crei que gracias a ella seguiriamos batallando en ese cuarto pero me confie demasiado.  
  
cuando vi alrededor mio la barrera se estaba rompiendo como el crystal y la luz estaba llegando a mi ropa y luego le dije a mis pokemon que usaran su ''ojo  
  
malo''. sale de su frente un tercer ojo que les permite ver todo lo que ocurre alrededor y el ojo nunca se vuelve malo ni nada. claro yo tambien lo tengo - y de  
  
su frente salio mucha sangre y se le pudo ver un momento el cerebro atravez de un hoyo que se habrio lentamente y luego le aparecio magicamente un ojo.  
  
- si es asqueroso. cuando me lo vi en el espejo vomite por 1/2 hora.   
  
- y porque tu alma esta en el espejo - respondi apuntando al espejo donde aparecian dos figuras claras. una era KaWaZaki cuando chico y la otra era la del  
  
Kadabra que estaban luchando contra los esqueletos... 


	7. La Ultima Torre

- es porque ese es mi verdadero yo me encarcele a mi mismo para tener solo mi maldad. VE BLASTLUTURN!!!!! - y de la pokebola salio un pokemon con  
  
cuerpo de blastoise cabeza de lanturn y y pies y alas de lugia.   
  
- muy bien. ve vaporeon!!!! vaporeon hidro bomba.   
  
- blastluturn muestrale como se hace un ataque de hidro bomba - y de la boca de blastluturn salio mas agua que la que cae en un minuto que de las cataratas   
  
del niagara.   
  
- vaporeon metete a su hidro bomba y usa tu aramadura de acido - y vaporeon desaparecio y luego aparecio dandole un potente cabezaso en la boca a  
  
blastluturn. - ahora usa tu ataque rapido y terminalo con un chorro de agua.   
  
- muy bien blastluturn usa tu union de destino. - y los 2 pokemon quedaron desmayados.   
  
- ve noctowl!!!! usa tu ataque ala contra kawazaki antes que saque a otro pokemon. - y quedo desmayado - eduardo vamos   
  
- me voy pero me voy a mi casa o a ver el final de la liga pokemon. adios!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
luego toque el espejo y mi mano lo traspaso meti mi cuerpo y estaba del otro lado del espejo.   
  
- Blast?!?!?!?! porfavor ayudame estoy atrapado y tenemos que hacer trisas a todos los esqueletos o no podremos salir nunca de aqui.   
  
- muy bien kawazaki. noctowl ataque de ala y luego usa tu hipnosis. vamos kawazaki vamonos de aqui. esta es a ultima torre la de la dimension paralela si   
  
nos quedamos aqui mas tiempo no podremos salir. - luego que salimos del espejo kadabra se hizo alakazam y kawazaki crecio a mi altura. vi nuevamente al  
  
espejo y la tercera torre se estaba destruyendo y luego empezo a destruirce la segunda en donde estabamos.   
  
- hay que salir de aqui kawazaki. ve giarados!!!!!!!! subete en giarados kawazaki - los 2 nos subimos en el lomo de giarados y este comenzo a bajar las   
  
escaleras mientras usaba su chorro de agua para apagar el fuego. cuando por fin salimos del castillo vimos muchos unnowns volando desde la direccion de  
  
la liga pokemon (ya que estabamos en ciudad verde) y estos hacian la figura de maghooking mientras se iban volando........   
  
fin 


End file.
